The Adventures Of T2T Pokemon Trainer
by T2T
Summary: T2T is 12, he is a citizen of Little-Root town. His father accepts a Job in Castelia City and he is forced to Move to Unova. He receives a birth day present from his friends in Little-Root. He obtains a Pokemon and is Adventures begin! PS: I will try to update often. This is my first Fanfiction so please give feedback!
1. Chapter 1

T2T had just turned 12, and for his birthday, they left their home in littleroot town permanently. His father was a skilled trainer and businessman. But his work brought him to many places. It also made his family move to Nuvema Town. A quiet place where he could work and travel to Castelia city easily. His Swallow, was used as a form of transportation. So as long as the distance wasn't enormous he could do it in an hour.

T2T and his parents had just landed at their new home in Nuvema town. T2T already missed his friends. Like May and Brendan. But his parents said he would make new ones. His father unlocked the door and invited them in. The planes from Mistralton city would be arriving shortly. T2T walked outside. The sun was just setting. T2T walked over to his fathers Swellow.

"Hey swell." T2T said. Swell cooed. "Yeah I know. You miss littleroot. It was full of all kinds of bugs. Like wurmples." Swell cooed sadly. "I know bud, but their is bound to be some bugs here!"

"T2T!" Called his father. "Come here. I didn't want to give this to you on the way here. But how about you go up to your room and look inside!" He handed T2T a present. T2T carried it up stairs. He removed the lid and found a note.

Dear T2T,

How is Unova! We all miss you a lot. Since it will be a while till you come back we thought we should give you a piece of Hoenn to come with you. Also at the bottom is a piece of very fragile equipment, so be careful with it. We all miss you, give your parents are regards.

Your Friends

May, Brendan, and Prof. Birch

T2T stuck the letter in his pocket. Then he looked under the rest of the wrapping. He found a small machine. It was a Pokedex! He took it out of its place and underneath found a red and white ball. T2T opened the ball and a ball of light shot out. It landed in front of him and he saw a Torchic. Fast asleep.

"I'll call you Blaze." T2T thought. "Thank you May, Brendan and Prof. Birch. Thank You."


	2. Chapter 2

T2T awoke in his bed to a sharp beeping. His parents must have moved everything in while he was asleep. He realized that his alarm clock was beeping. At 9:30! He was late! T2T dashed into his closet and changed into his daytime clothes. He swiped Blazes Pokeball off his desk. He came downstairs and his mom was already setting the table.

"Hey T2T." Mom said. "Guess what, I made Oran berry pancakes! Aren't those your favorite?" T2T nodded. "Yeah, I LOVE Oran berry pancakes! So dad said there was someone he wanted me to meet?"

"Well I think I know who you mean. But what she wants may be a bit of a handful! There is a Pokemon lab just down the road. Prof. Juniper lives there. It had something to do with raising a pokemon, but I can't remember exactly what. You should go see her!"

T2T sat down at the table and ate his breakfast. As soon as he finished he ran out the door to Professor Juniper's lab. T2T knocked on the door. The door opened but nobody was there! He looked down and saw a pokemon.

"Riolu, what have I told you about answering the door?" Someone said. "Oh I beg your pardon, are you T2T?" T2T nodded. "Well come in then!" T2T followed her into the lab.

"So I hear you are pretty big on Pokemon. Well I just sent three away to three kids named Hilbert Cheren and Bianca. Although I have one more Pokemon that needs a home, and he is quite a Handful! Do you want him?" T2T pondered this for a moment. Raising a single Pokemon was hard enough, but two? That would be even harder.

"Ill take him!" T2T said, despite that his mind told him not too. Professor Juniper handed him a Pokeball. Remember, he is very mischievous. So keep an eye on him at all times. She walked T2T to the door and dismissed him. T2T walked back to his house. What should he do now? He went back into his house climbed up the stairs to his room. He sat on his bed and let out Blaze and Riolu. "Maybe I should give Riolu a nickname." T2T thought. "How about Iron-fist?" Riolu purred as if to say, "That sounds cool!"

T2T thought for a minute then he had a thought. He looked in the empty present box from Littleroot town. Under where the Pokedex had been was a box. He pulled it out, when he opened the box it had 48 slots and an envelope. It was a note from brendan!

Dear T2T

While you here we all dreamed of getting Pokemon and going on an adventure. May and I both got Pokemon too! May has a Mudkip and I have a Treeko. We have decided to attempt to make it to the Hoenn league. But you are in a different region so I decided to give you every gym slot in the World! Also, the next Pokemon world championship is in 1 year. Eight badges are required. This will be the gathering of champions! I hope to see you there!

Your Pal

Brendan

"Well Brendan." Thought T2T. "You had better be ready. Because I am going to be there!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going?" Asked his Mother. "On a Journey!" Said T2T. "To the championships! I already have to Pokemon!" "Really?" Asked mom. "Prove it!"

"See Blaze and Iron-Fist! I am going to collect all the badges and beat the elite four." T2T snapped back!

"Fine if you are going to go on your own at least prove your strength by beating me. It has been a long time since I have done this." She said. "But you're not going to beat me!" She pulled out a blue and red ball and threw it into the air. A flash of blue light whipped onto the floor.

"Go Aron!" She shouted. The aron landed on the floor with a thud.

"Go Blaze!" T2T shouted. The tension increased to an alarming level. Which was stronger, T2T's dream of becoming the champion, or his mother's hope of stopping him from leaving. Blaze lost his cute fluffy look and prepared for combat.

"Aron use metal claw!" Mom said. Aron leapt forward and slashed at Blaze. Blaze ducked the slash and waited for a command.

"Blaze use scratch!" Blaze ran forward and raked his talons across Aron's side. Aron whipped around and headbutted Blaze. Blaze fell back and struggled back to his feet. Blazes body seemed to glow with heat. His gaze turned fiery and Aron stepped back. Blaze opened his beak and a massive fireball shot out. The fire shot through the air like a bullet. It hit Aron like a truck and he shot backwards into the wall. Blaze stopped glowing and the heat decreased.

"T2T." Mother said. "I don't know what's out there. Pokemon can be dangerous. But I trust you to be safe. You are a skilled trainer and Blaze is a good Torchic. I am going to miss you. But I know you can do it. Go beat the league and fulfill your dream."

T2T was speechless. He didn't know what could be said. He nodded and went out the door. "Don't worry mom." He thought to himself. "Nobody is going to stop me."


	4. Chapter 4

T2T stood at the edge of Nuvema town. The wind blew across the hills. He breathed in and took in the nature around him. The nearby coastline, the flowers. The nearby forests and the smell of wild Pokemon. He sensed the pokemon hiding in the bushes. The creatures swimming in the water. He started down the trail. The pokemon rustled around in the bushes beside him watching curiously. The scenery was beautiful, a pokemon scurried across the trail chasing its friends. It was peaceful, the silence of nature.

"Beautiful isn't it." T2T looked around and saw no one. "Pokemon are amazing creatures like you and me." T2T scanned even harder but still saw nothing. "You don't see me because I can be one with nature. I am in perfect harmony with people and Pokemon." T2T focused and took in the nature around him. He waited, then he sensed it, he turned and looked up at a treetop. "You have incredible focus young one. None the less, you are still like all the others. Capturing Pokemon in cages and holding them for your own purposes."

A Pokeball flew out of the tree and a Purrloin flew out. The Purrloin locked its eyes on T2T's bag. It leapt over him and snatched the backpack off his back. It began going through it. It snatched Blaze's Pokeball and reached for Iron-fist's. T2T grabbed Iron-fist's pokeball. Iron-fist leaped out of his Pokeball and prepared for battle. Purrloin leapt at Iron-Fist. The purloin used fury swipes and slashed Iron-Fist several times.

"Iron-Fist, use Force Palm!" T2T shouted. Purloin kicked sand into the air temporarily blinding Iron-Fist. Purrloin leapt on top of him and used fury swipes. Iron-Fist combat rolled then rocketed Purrloin with a force palm. Purrloin was knocked back a few meters but recovered quickly. Purrloin dashed up to Iron-Fist and sand attacked again. Taking advantage of the blind moment, Purrloin scratched Iron-Fist. But when Purrloin came back for the second swipe Iron-Fist grabbed its paw and swung it around. Iron-Fist spun faster and faster till he let go and threw Purrloin back into the forest.

"You may have won the battle young one. But this is not over. Soon all Pokemon will be liberated!"

T2T picked up Blaze's Pokeball and put it in his bag. He called Iron-Fist back into his Pokeball.

"Believe me stranger." He said. "You don't have a chance at stealing my Pokemon."


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell. T2T and his Pokemon gathered firewood. They made a small wooden triangle and Blaze lit it. Soon they had a nice crackling fire. The heat was very comforting and T2T began to drift off.

T2T awoke to a slight noise. It sounded like thunder. But the skies were clear. T2T closed his eyes but he heard it again. He looked closely. There was a thunder cloud in the distance. A sudden wind blew him off his feet. To the other side he could see another cloud both clouds seemed to be expanding. The storm intensified and the wind picked up. Iron-Fist was lifted off the ground and started floating away. T2T zapped him back to his Pokeball. The rain fell faster and harder. Lightning struck a meter away from T2T shocking him. A tornado touched down and picked him up off the ground. T2T was thrown into the air and the rain flew around in all directions from the wind. The clouds spread across the whole sky and T2T was sucked up and thrown above the clouds. T2T began to lose momentum and then he fell. T2T panicked and yelled for help. Someone had grabbed him by the jacket. He turned around and saw a pokemon. Half submerged in a cloud the green skinned Pokemon pointed to another figure in a distance. A blue skinned figure. T2T pulled out his Pokedex. He was being held by an incredibly rare pokemon known as Tornadus! Tornadus looked at him seriously and then he turned and dropped him. T2T fell through the sky at an alarming speed, the ground got closer and closer until he hit a tree and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

T2T woke up on a bush. He got off the bush and noticed that he was in a town.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Someone said. "I am here to tell you about your Pokemon. You cannot communicate with your Pokemon. So how do you know that they are happy to be with you?" People pulled their pokemon out of their Pokeballs and looked at their Pokemon seriously. Many began stomping on their Pokeballs. "You can go now." One said. "Sorry for holding you against your will." Said another.

"If you are still not convinced." The man said. "I show you N. He can speak to Pokemon." N walked up to the speaking pedestal. "Your Pokemon were taken from their home and from their families, why don't you let them be reunited." N said.

T2T thought for a second, he recognized that voice. "N was who he had encountered in the forest!"

"N stop!" T2T said.

N turned. "Oh its you. So you aren't convinced? I will just have my servants take those Pokemon and liberate them for you." He said. Then he snapped his fingers 4 times. "C'mere kid," 4 men said in unison. "Were not gonna hurt you, as long as you hand over those Pokemon!"

"Go Patrat!" Three of them said. The Patrats landed and the final grunt threw his Pokemon out. "Beat em Purloin."

T2T pulled out his Pokeball and threw it forward. Blaze popped out. "Blaze lets start with scratch." Blaze dashed forward.

"Patrat use tackle!" The first grunt said. The first Patrat jumped at Blaze. Blaze swung his left talon and raked his claws down the Patrat's side. The Patrat kept jumping back at Blaze. Blaze deflected Patrat several times but then the other Patrat's joined in.

"Iron-Fist, go help Blaze!" T2T said. He threw Iron-Fist's Pokeball into the brawl and Iron-Fist popped out of his Pokeball.

"Use Force Palm." T2T said. Iron-Fist slapped the nearest Patrat and sent it flying. The Patrat landed on top of the other Patrats and Blaze struggled free. The other Patrats were in a huge heap and weren't moving.

"GO PURLOIN" The final grunt yelled. Purloin popped out ready for battle.

"Use Night Slash." The grunt said. Purloin moved at incredible speed. Whipping her paws as fast as lightning. Blaze dodged the first slash but Purloin was quick and knocked him backwards. Blaze was struggling to his feet, but Purloin was already on him. She hit again and again with a powerful Night slash. Blaze was beginning to faint, Purloin had her paws raised for a final strike. Iron-Fist leapt forward and smacked Purloin in the back. A pink explosion shot from his hand and Purloin tumbled over Blaze. Blaze rose to his feet but Purloin tackled him. Blaze laid on the ground in pain and fainted. T2T called Blaze back into his Pokeball.

"Iron-Fist use Counter!" A blue aura surrounded Iron-Fist as Purloin got nearer.

"Purloin use Night Slash!" The grunt said. Purloin paws glowed with a dark aura. The dark claws formed and the world seemed to slow down. Purloin slashed and Iron-Fist spun, narrowly avoiding the strike. He whirled around and punched Purloin in the face. Purloin shot backwards through the air. Purloin landed on the ground with a thud, Iron-Fist turned back to T2T and cheered. T2T pulled out his Pokeball. Iron-Fist looked at the Pokeball and shook his head.

"Oh, I get it! You don't like Pokeballs!"

"Is this only the first time this has occurred to you." N said.

T2T looked up and saw N standing on the Pokemon center roof.

"You should consider the rights of your Pokemon." Then he whistled and a Tranquil flew up and lifted him off the ground and flew away with him.

"Till we meet again young one." N said as he turned into a dot in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

After a rough day of battling with N and his minions T2T was back on the road, on his quest to get the badges. T2T had had a relatively peaceful walk, a few trainers had came but got beat by Iron-Fist. Partway through the walk T2T encountered another trainer.

"Excuse me." He said. "Are you T2T."

"Yes." T2T replied. "Why?"

"Well. I am Hilbert. One of Prof. Juniper's trainers. I was told to see how Riolu is doing."

"Actually his name is Iron-Fist." T2T said showing him the Pokeball. "Well, not like that. How strong he is. Go Tepig!"

"Lets go Iron-Fist!" T2T said.

Tepig snorted fire out of his nose and kicked dust as he began to charge.

"Tepig use Flame Charge!" Hilbert shouted.

Tepig burst into flame and charged at Iron-Fist. Tepig got nearer and nearer.

"Iron-Fist use counter!" T2T said.

The blue aura surrounded Iron-Fist. Tepig was a few feet away when Iron-Fist slid out of his path and punched him in the snout. Tepig flipped over and landed on his back. Tepig struggled to get back on his feet as Iron-Fist dashed back to T2T.

"Use quick attack." T2T whispered to Iron-Fist.

Iron-Fist dashed forward, Tepig sprung to his feet and readied for the attack. Faster than the eye could see Iron-Fist threw a punch at Tepig and knocked it backwards again. Tepig caught on fire and its eyes turned blood red.

"Tepig calm down!" Hilbert said. "This is why you lost our last battle, control your temper! Use…" Tepig dashed ahead before Hilbert could finish. He put his head forward and smashed his skull against Iron-Fists. Tepig got dizzy from the attack and calmed down. He looked around then noticed Iron-Fist falling from the sky. Purple ball of energy at hand. Iron-Fist slammed down on Tepig causing him to faint.

"Well, I didn't really expect to win anyway. So here is what wanted me to give you." Hilbert said. Then he handed him a small machine.

"Its TM52 Focus Blast. Riolu could really use it. Anyway gotta go back to Striaton City see ya later. Good luck with the badges!"


	8. Chapter 8

The buildings towered over T2T as he walked down the street. The gym was straight ahead but something was wrong.

"Um excuse me." T2T said to the person at the front. "Why is the gym closed?"

"Well the gym leaders were having horrible dreams about their Pokemon and they are considering "Liberating" their Pokemon. Which would mean no more 1st gym. They said that they would only take on more challengers if the dreams stopped. The dreams source is unknown but Professor Fennel is working on it." He said.

T2T looked around and asked for directions. Soon he had located prof. Fennel's lab. He knocked on the door a young women answered.

"Excuse me." T2T said. "May I speak to Prof. Fennel please?" "Please come in, I would be happy to discuss whatever is on your mind. As long as it's about dreams."

"So Prof, where are these dreams coming from?" "I am not totally sure." She said. "But I know it is coming from dream mist. There is probably a Musharna in the Dream Yard again. But the dreams seem tampered with. That means one thing, that cult going around, Team Plasma is here. They are harming the Musharna. Aren't you a trainer, could you help me!" T2T nodded. "These guys are in my way of beating the league. I promised myself I would not let this happen, and I won't. Where is the Dream Yard?"

Fennel guided T2T into the Dream Yard. It seemed mostly empty. "They are probably hiding in the building." Fennel said. Fennel guided T2T to the front of the building. A Team Plasma grunt came around the corner. Fennel jumped behind T2T, the grunt raised her Pokeball and mouthed the words "Leave Now." A pink mist formed in the air and surrounded the grunt. The mist had clouded all view of her then the mist dispersed and grunt was on the ground asleep. A Munna floated out from behind her.

"Luno!" Fennel said. "It is good to see you! Why are you here is team Plasma up to this?" Luno exhaled some of the pink mist and it showed a movie.

N was with the other Team Plasma grunts holding Musharna and Munnas captive. Slowly the Pokemon exhaled the mist which was immediately sucked up and transferred into a machine. The machine pumped the gas into Striaton City and caused the citizens to have strange dreams.

Luno sucked back up the mist ball and floated in front of them, leading them to Team Plasma. Soon they were in a not so abandoned laboratory. The grunts turned and noticed T2T at the controls.

"You, step away from there!" One said. "Don't make me send out my Pokemon."

T2T pulled another lever. The grunt pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the ground in front of him. A Drilbur popped out and used rapid spin. It spun in a constant circle and knocked T2T away from the controls. T2T pulled out Blazes Pokeball and called him out. Blaze was on the ground ready for battle but the Drilbur seemed to be taking aim for something.

"Drilbur use dig!" The grunt said. The Drilbur spun rapidly as it sank into the ground.

"Blaze move in random directions!" T2T said. But it was too late. The ground seemed to turn to sand under Blaze's feet. Drilbur's paw popped out of the sand and grabbed his leg.

"Blaze use ember!" T2T said. Blaze puckered his beak and warmed up. He shot a fireball that scorched the drilburs paw. The Drilbur popped out of the sand and began to spin. He sent out his claws and became a spinning top of death. Blaze leapt backwards and prepared to shoot another fireball. The Drilbur spun over to Blaze, Blaze ducked the claws and shot a fireball. It knocked Drilbur off balance and he fell down and fainted.

The grunt pulled out a second Pokeball and sent out a Patrat.

"Patrat use bite!" He said.

"Blaze use scratch!" T2T said.

Patrat attempted to bite Blazes leg, but Blaze dodged the attack and scratched him across the face. Patrat fell back and readied for his next move.

"Blaze, sand-attack!"

Blaze swung his talon and a spray of sand blinded Patrat. Blaze dashed behind Patrat and readied for his next move.

"Patrat use detect!" The grunt said. Patrat's eyes opened and glowed green. He turned to Blaze and took a strange position.

"Blaze use ember!" T2T commanded. Blaze shot a fireball, but at the last second Patrat leapt over the fireball and bit Blaze. Blaze spun and threw Patrat off him. Then shot another fireball. Patrat shot backwards into a wall and the grunt backed off.

"C'mon out Iron-Fist!" T2T said. He released Iron-Fist and explained the situation. "Just destroy the machine and the capsules holding the Pokemon." Iron-Fist nodded and began smashing the Machines. Everything was destroyed but one thing, a single capsule in the back holding a Musharna.

"Just use Focus Blast."

"Stop you fool!" Someone said. N walked in the door and readied his Pokeballs.

"I will not let you ruin this for all Pokemon!" N said. "I will destroy you if I must, but Pokemon will be free!"

"Go Liepard!" A Liepard leapt out from behind N and positioned itself for battle.

"Just defeat the Riolu behind them."

"Blaze." T2T said. "Protect Iron-Fist while he charges for Focus Blast."

Liepard charged forward and a black knife formed around Liepard's paw, she dove at Iron-Fist. Blaze leapt up and slashed Liepard across the snout. Liepard growled and slashed at Blaze.

"Blaze ember!" Blaze shot a fireball and scorched the Liepard's fur. Liepard whipped around and slashed Blaze on the wing.

"Peck! Scratch! Ember! Peck! Ember! Repeat!" T2T ordered. Blaze pecked Liepard on the head scratched her on the snout and shot another fireball. Liepard slashed and knocked Blaze backwards. Blaze continued the pattern. Peck, scratch, ember, peck, ember, repeat. Soon Liepard was pushed farther away from Iron-Fist, Blaze battled fiercely as liepard. N made a clicking noise with his tongue then began growling and snarling. Liepard got the message and scratched Blaze repeatedly. Blaze was down on the ground and whimpering. Clearly on the edge of fainting he attempted to stand up, but fell down again. Liepard padded closer and closer to Iron-Fist. All of a sudden a bright glow filled the room. A talon shot out from the source and grabbed Liepard. Liepard's claws dug into the floor as it was dragged into the light. A fierce screeching was heard and then Liepard flew out of the light fainted.

Blaze stepped out of the light as a totally new Pokemon, he had evolved!


	9. Chapter 9

A huge ball of energy shot from Iron-Fists paws and freed the last Musharna. Team Plasma ran away as T2T and his Pokemon finished wrecking the lab they returned to the city to find the gym reopened. Fennel thanked T2T for the help and returned to her lab.

T2T was walking back towards the gym when he suddenly felt sleepy. He turned and saw Luno following him.

"So what do you want?" T2T asked. "To be my Pokemon?" Luno nodded. T2T held out a Pokeball and Luno nudged it and was absorbed into the ball. The ball rolled for a minute, then was still. T2T put the Pokeball away and walked to the gym. At the front he opened the door and walked in, he was surprised to find a restaurant.

A waiter approached him and asked. "Gym or Food?"

"Gym." T2T replied. "Isn't this the place?"

"Yes, I will take you to the leaders."

T2T followed him into the back and onto a stage.

"What's your name son?"

"T2T." He replied.

"Wait here." The waiter said. Then he walked behind the curtain. T2T heard whispering then someone said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we present todays entertainment. May we present T2T!" The stage spun and T2T found himself on a stage in front of all the dining people.

"May I present Chilli, Cress, and Cilan! Today they will battle T2T for the rights of a Trio Badge. 3-2-1 Battle!"

The triplets Rock Paper Scissors for who got to battle and Cress took the lead.

"May I Present, Panpour!" Cress said.

"Panpour's about to get beat by Luno. C'mon out!" T2T said.

Luno hovered above the ground eyes fixed on Panpour.

"Panpour use Work-Up!" Cress ordered.

Panpour's eyes turned red and Panpour seemed to get more focused.

"Luno, Psybeam!"

The ray of pure telekinetic energy shot from Luno's nose, the shot was aimed perfectly, but Panpour did a backflip and dodged the ray perfectly.

"Use water gun!" Cress demanded.

The spray of water splashed Luno and annoyed him slightly.

"Quick Luno, use Future Sight!"

Luno's eyes glowed with a pink light, Panpour shot more water at him, but Luno dodged it skillfully.

"Quick, use Psywave!"

Luno shot a pink wave that picked Panpour up off the ground and held him in the air.

"Panpour, Fury Swipes!"

Panpour struggled and swung its claws in every direction but could not get free.

"Luno, now! Use Hypnosis!"

Luno floated over to Panpour and looked closely into its eyes. Panpour grew drowsy and fell asleep.

"Luno, use Psybeam!"

The pink ray blasted Panpour and shot it off the stage.

"The winner is T2T!" The waiter said. The crowd clapped for a minute then went back to their food.

"Well I believe this is yours." The triplets said in unison. "We present the Trio Badge." They handed him the badge and T2T put it in the case from Brendan.

"I am one step closer to the league and the Pokemon world championships!" He said.

In the distance sat N. Watching.

"It is strange my friend." He said to Liepard "His Pokemon seem to like him. They seem to enjoy battling with him, could some Pokemon actually be happy?"


End file.
